The Wrong Side Of The Tracks (Fan version)
Enya, and Shaky enter Pervy's carnival, followed by Biscuit, who is looking for money with a metal detector. Flowy, wearing a blue hat with red ears on the side, drags Ahoy onto a roller coaster, much against his wishes. They, along with Sketchy, and Pepper, enjoy the ride (with the exception of Ahoy) until they come to a sudden stop. Pervy walks by on the opposite side of the track and Ahoy vomits upwards, leading everyone to realize they're upside down. Despite Pervy dislodging part of the cart (and a wheel) from the track, all four make it off the ride safely. Pervy places a "broken" sign by the entrance to the roller coaster, and slips on Ahoy's vomit, which has landed on the ground nearby. Biscuit continues his search for money, becoming disappointed when his metal detector leads him to the detached wheel from Ahoy, and Flowy's cart. Pervy gets to work on his roller coaster, laying down a piece of missing track. He can't find a hairpin that goes in to hold the tracks together, as it has fallen to the ground where Biscuit discovers it. Pervy decides to jam his pencil in the hole, figuring it'll work just as well. He next begins hammering a part of the track while Shaky sits nearby, eating cotton candy. The hammering causes the stopper on a cart, which is on a small hill in the track, to come dislodged. The cart rolls down and flies off a part of the track that has fallen off, knocking Shaky away. She flies into, and is impaled on, a ringtoss peg, forced to watch her heart slowly stop beating. Yogi Bear manages to land a ring around the peg Shaky is on and celebrates, showing no concern for Shaky's well being. As Biscuit continues his search for money, a balloon-carrying Jock walks up to Pervy, who is holding a wooden board with nails sticking out of it. Biscuit finds a nail with his detector and tosses it away in frustration, popping Jock's balloon. Pervy, startled by the noise, turns around, and hits Jock in the head with the nails in the board. Oblivious to what happened, Pervy walks away with Jock still stuck to the board. Later, Pervy looks at the blueprints for what the roller coaster is supposed to look like and then looks at his own roller coaster. The tracks are twisted and incomplete, but Pervy decides the roller coaster is ready for riding. Pervy removes the "broken" sign and sends a three cart coaster on its way. Yogi and Flowy sit in the first cart, Enya and Sturdy sit in the second cart, and Ducky and Xtianz sit in the third cart. Everything goes well until the pencil Pervy jammed in the track breaks, causing a portion of the track to fall off. When the six riders reach it, the carts break up. Flowy and Yogi keep moving forward, unaware of any problem, while the others fall down onto another section of the track. They land on a hill in the track and balance perfectly, but the carts become disconnected, sending Enya and Sturdy forward and Ducky, and Xtianz backwards. Meanwhile, Flowy, and Yogi come upon a small tunnel in the track. Yogi ducks while Flowy keeps her arms in the air, losing her hands when they hit the sides of the tunnel. Flowy screams in pain and Yogi looks at Flowy and laughs mockingly at Flowy, who falls out of the cart when she passes out (or dies) from blood loss. Yogi begins screaming, however, as he discovers he is riding straight toward a wall of glass. He crashes through the wall and emerges, cut in half by a large piece of glass. Pervy is awoken from a nap as Ducky and Xtianz ride by, screaming. Pervy gets on a handcar and begins following them around the twisted and confusing track, soon finding himself being followed by Ducky and Xtianz. When he comes upon a string with flags hanging above the track, he grabs on, flips around, lands in Ducky and Xtianz's cart, and holds onto the string as they slow to a stop. He gets out of the car, but he loses his balance and falls off the edge of the track. He lets go of the string, which hooks on the cart and launches Ducky and Xtianz away. Xtianz flies into the turnstyle that sits at the entrance to the park, shredding him to death. Ducky lands just short of the turnstyle and laughs at her fortune. The cart, however, flies down and knocks her into the turnstyle, where she suffers the same fate as her friend. Pervy sits up on the track he's fallen on and jumps to his feet when he sees Enya and Sturdy's cart heading for him. He braces himself and pushes back on the cart, trying to get it to stop. He keeps moving backwards, however, and is slowly filed down to nothing by the friction, stopping the cart as it teeters on the edge of the track. Below, Biscuit finally finds a coin and picks it up, pointing his metal detector skyward as he does. The metal detector begins beeping rapidly as the cart Enya and Sturdy are in crushes him. Sturdy and Enya die from the crash and Pervy's scalp and ears land on Enya's head, resembling the hat Flowy wore earlier. A photo is taken and ends up in a frame from Pervy's giftshop. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images